In computer aided design (CAD) systems and the like, there are techniques in which, of the strings displayed within a drawing, superimposed strings are rearranged.
For example, there is a technique in which, when a target string is rearranged, whether another string or graphic information is present in a superimposing region is checked; if such a string or information is present, a rectangular rearrangement region that does not overlap with the arrangement position of which string or information is obtained, and the target string is translated to the obtained region.
There is another technique in which at least one of the character attributes of a target string, such as the size, spacing, inclination, and expansion direction, is changed, and then the target string is arranged.
For example, there may be a method for providing the shape and symbol pin positions (actual pin positions) of a rectangular circuit symbol that are equivalent to the shape of an actual part and writing signal names in the symbol pin positions.
Because of the form of the circuit symbol, the signal names arranged at each of the four corners may overlap one another. In this case, if the size of each signal name is decreased, the visibility of the signal names reduces. If the display positions of the signal names are moved using leader lines, the circuit symbol becomes complicated.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-37116 is an example of related art.